The Spider Queen and the Avatar
by NotsoAwesme
Summary: Avatar Korra has always hated her life in the White Lotus compound. It always felt more like a prison than a sanctuary. Luckily for Korra, a woman would soon arrive at the compound and give her the freedom she craved. May the Avatar world know the name Juri Han and tremble. (A pilot story)


**Disclaimer: I don't own either Legend of Korra or the Street Fighter series**

 **The Spider Queen hath Arrived**

Juri Han's life was always what she considered simple. Get a job, get the job done and cause as much chaos as she could while doing it. After Shadaloo was beaten and the remnants either in jail, dead, or reformed, this cycle became her life. Bison was gone and now she was bored out of her skull.

After the deaths of her parents and loss of her left eye, Juri had set out on a quest for power. She was determined to become the greatest fighter in the world and be the one who'd kill Bison. Before the cops, before Interpol, and especially before Seth. She became an unrivaled Taekwondo master at the age of 18 and unlocked her ki a year after. When she became proficient enough with her ki to satisfy her standards she started her one-woman manhunt against Shadaloo and more specifically M. Bison. Her efforts also attracted attention from another faction on the board, a branch of Shadaloo called S.I.N. They offered her the power to destroy her enemies and that was enough to convince her.

After she joined S.I.N. Juri got the power boost she needed to take down anyone in her way. The Feng Shui Engine, the culmination of all S.I.N.'s knowledge of ki all shoved into a prosthetic left eye made just for her. The only problem with it was that it was untested and they had yet to find anyone crazy enough that'd be willing to have it shoved into their heads….until they found Juri. Juri knew very well that she was just a guinea pig to test their new toy on, but she didn't care. It made her one of the strongest fighters in the world and she wasn't exactly a slouch when it came to fighting before.

Now here she was, Bison dead, Seth dead, both courtesy of her and no real goal in mind for her.

"Maybe I should have left Seth alive. At least he supplied me with entertainment when he sent me on missions." Juri complained idly to herself while watching TV in her hotel room, "Maybe I should go visit kitten at Interpol."

Juri licked her lips hungrily at the thought of seeing Cammy White a.k.a. Killer Bee. She hated her guts with a fiery passion, but at least she was strong enough to give her a decent fight. Juri let a bloodthirsty smile spread across her face as her Feng Shui Engine glowed eerily in preparation for the battle that Juri had planned. Then….

* **SPARK***

"AH!"

Juri's hands shot up to her left eye as it began emitting sparks and waves of pink ki. When she tried see out of that eye all she saw were warning signs saying that there was a critical failure going on with the Feng Shui Engine and that she should take it to the scientists for maintenance. The problem with that is that Juri killed all the scientists responsible for creating and maintaining it and erased all the blueprints after she killed Seth to make sure that they wouldn't give anyone else her secret weapon or leak any of its weaknesses.

' _Crap this ain't good.'_ Juri's mind raced to try and think of some kind of solution to her situation, but while she sure as shit wasn't dumb, she wasn't exactly a fucking scientist!

She barely understood how the damn thing worked for crying out loud!

 **WARNING! MELTDOWN IMMINENT! RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE REMOVAL OF FENG SHUI ENGINE!**

The warnings only made Juri all the more angry. She was not getting rid of this thing! She hadn't even had it for more than a year! But with how it was spitting out electricity and ki there was no way she could…..wait.

' _That's it'_

This thing made artificial ki through her left eye. She didn't know the technicalities, but one thing she did know was that the ki it made was her's originally. The Feng Shui Engine sapped out small amounts of her ki and supercharged it to the point that it was almost inhumanly powerful. So maybe she could try to calm the waves of ki leaving the engine with her own natural ki.

' _Well if this works then at least I'll be able to keep my favorite toy and I'll keep my depth perception. Win-win in my books'_

Plan in mind, Juri closed her eyes and focused on the ki flowing freely through her left eye. Internally, it was like a hole in a water filled jar, she simply needed to patch up the "hole" and clean up the mess afterward. Juri sent her ki to the engine to form a form of barrier around it. covering the "hole". She was beginning to feel the flow of ki slowing to a trickle. It was still leaking though so she sent more ki to strengthen the barrier thus causing the ki flow to slow to a halt.

Juri let out a relieved sigh. She honestly wasn't sure that her little plan would work, but she's glad it did. Content with her victory laid down on her hotel room bed.

' _I've had my fill of excitement and I haven't even left my room.'_ Juri thought dryly to herself. ' _I think I'll just stay here today.'_

Then the universe decided to give her a swift kick in the ass.

 **MELTDOWN IN 5...4...3...2...1**

Juri's eyes widened when she read the text in her left eye.

"Son of a bi-"

 ***BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM***

(Line Break)

 **(South Pole, White Lotus Compound)**

The 14-year-old Avatar Korra was bored. More than a little frustrated as well, but she'd been feeling that for so long it might as well be her default emotion.

She had just started learning more advanced earthbending from her instructor after she proved that she mastered the basics. She liked him the most out of all her instructors, he was the most patient with her and acknowledged that she was young and had all the time in the world to improve unlike her firebending master who believed that since she was the Avatar she should know how to firebend better than the Firelord as soon as she got out of the womb.

' _Asshole.'_ Korra thought bitterly as she stared out into the vast frozen wasteland that surrounded the compound.

Under different circumstances she'd be happy that she was learning better forms of bending, but instead of learning new bending forms, her firebending instructor barged in on the lesson and scolded her for the usual stuff he scolded her for (lacking patience, lacking restraint, messing up one of her firebending forms, etc). He then proceeded to pull her from her lesson and make her practice her forms until she collapsed. He left her after telling her how pathetic of an Avatar she is.

It was an hour until she woke up again, her body was sore and she had a splitting headache from the constant bending.

Korra felt hatred stew in her mind as she thought of her horrible firebending master before a wet nose started poking at her face, effectively distracting her from her hateful thoughts. She turned to her polar bear dog Naga and patted her reassuringly

"Don't worry girl, I'm okay. A little frustrated, but okay." Korra reassured her animal companion with a soft smile.

A little frustrated was actually a gross understatement. She was getting increasingly tired of being trapped in the White Lotus compound like a prisoner. She was tired of having little to no human interaction or contact with the outside world. And most of all, she was tired of the White Lotus telling her that leaving her trapped with nothing to do, but train was for the "greater good".

She wanted to go out into the world, she wanted to help people in need, and she also wanted to punch out Avatar Aang for putting her in this situation. The last one didn't have anything to do with Avatar duties, but it'd make her feel better. She couldn't do any of these things however so long as the White Lotus kept her trapped in the South Pole!

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM***

"Huh?" Korra's head shot up to look at the purple explosion not too far from her position (' _What the hell makes an explosion purple anyway?'_ Korra asked herself). Acting on instinct, Korra hopped on Naga and began riding to the location of the explosion. This had been the only interesting thing to happen to her since she started her Avatar training, and she wasn't going to let the White Lotus ruin it for her by locking down the compound and making her an even bigger prisoner than she already was!

 **(Location of the explosion, Outskirts of the White Lotus Compound)**

Korra urged Naga to go as quick as she could. It wouldn't be long before the White Lotus would notice that she was no longer in the compound and when they did they'd stop at nothing to make sure she was back in their "caring" hands.

Korra snorted, "Yeah they care about me as much as a penguin cares about a fish it's about to eat."

The ride to the location of the explosion wasn't long, it was only about 5 minutes on Naga at full speed, so she needed to hurry and find what caused it before the White Lotus arrived.

"C'mon Naga, let's get this done quickly." Korra urged her animal friend.

The area where the explosion happened had a rather large crater of around 20 meters in diameter ((almost as big as a short Olympic swimming pool)) and about 10 meters deep with pockets of purple fire all around the inside and outside.

"Weird, but then again the explosion was purple so why wouldn't the fire be?" Korra idly mused to herself as such guided Naga around the fire on their way into the crater.

Then Korra heard a groan as she got closer to the bottom. This urged her to move Naga quicker to the bottom.

Someone was in trouble!

 **AN: Okay everyone, this is my first story using so please review and don't flame please!**


End file.
